I'll Be There
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Stewie catches a cold when he hardly gets sick at all. Instead of getting better, Stewie seems to get worse causing the family to worry about him. Brian stays behind with him after Lois receives a call from her mother for the family to visit. Unsure of


*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*

Arashi: A new fandom for the one series I been trying to think of an idea on. Family Guy here I come. This my first story for this series. Pairing is either romantic or friendship for Stewie/Brian that is for you guys to choose. I'll try to keep the humor in the fic as much I can. I'm going to have Stewie around Five years old in this story.

Sayen: Arashi doesn't own Family Guy

*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*

**Summary; Stewie catches a cold when he hardly gets sick at all. Instead of getting better, Stewie seems to get worse causing the family to worry about him. Brian stays behind with him after Lois receives a call from her mother for the family to visit. Unsure of the question people ask of him dealing with Stewie gets him thinking. Why does he care about Stewie more then anybody in the house?**

**________________________________________________________________________**

I'll Be There

Looking at his reflection made the small boy moan in disgust. Paler then normal with a couple of auburn locks falling into his dark eyes, Stewie glance away from the mirror. He got off the small stepstool feeling a bit dizzy and really warm. Leaving the bathroom, he shakily walk to the stairs unknowingly he's being watch.

Pair of dark eyes watches the small child go down the steps slowly. The smell of someone sick in the house stung his nose as his instincts told him to comfort the one is not well. Stepping into the light, his white fur lightly shine as his red collar look polish. He raises one of his ears as the phone rang down stairs.

He heard Lois out. "Can someone answer the phone?"

She grumbles about something of her husband being lazy before grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Lois, dear, how are you?" A woman's voice heard on the line.

The woman smile hearing her mother's voice. "I'm doing fine, mom. How are you and dad doing?" She answers.

The older woman chuckles before replying. "We're doing fine just wanted to check how you were doing and wanted to see if you and the rest of your family wants to come over for the weekend.""I got to ask the kids and Peter to see what they say. Thanks for the invite mom. Talk with you later." Lois told her mother as she hangs up the phone.

Turning around, Lois nearly gasps at the sight of her youngest child more paler then normal. Dark circles around his droopy eyes. His glare isn't there that it looks like a pout instead. She cooed at him. "Stewie, what's wrong? Don't you feel to good, hm?"

Stewie glare at her not saying anything. He just wants to have some breakfast and take a small nap to get rid of the headache he has. He settles in his chair waiting for Lois to place his food in front of him. He heard the chair scrape next to him at the corner of his eye he saw white fur. He knew it was Brian, the family's dog but also his closest friend. Brian watch the small boy play with his food as the rest of the family came to the table.

A soft sigh escape the eldest of the three children. She got annoyed when no one was paying attention to her. She glances at her little brother to ask him a question when she saw how pale he was. Meg knew Stewie was one of those kids that hardly get sick. Her other brother, Chris was clueless to his brother's reaction when he begin telling their father about the smell in the guys locker room and the teachers' annoyed by it.

Stewie felt his stomach getting queasy at the tale then silently excuse himself from the table. He ran up the steps, rushing into the bathroom to let out what contents in his stomach from the day before and breakfast. He felt someone rubbing his back soothingly as the vomit continues to come. He finally stops to thank or insult the person to find its Brian. His dark eyes held a worried look as he watches the small boy.

The soft words calming the slightly feverish boy, "Stewie, you're burning up! Let's get you into bed."Brain usher the swaying, pale boy into his room and onto his bed. He left the room quickly to tell Lois about Stewie might have a fever. Her reaction was different then he expected.

"Brian, there is nothing wrong with Stewie. He been on and off like this for a couple days. He'll be fine in the morning." She told him, calmly.

He felt his anger raising at Lois as he begin to wonder why she wasn't worried about the child more then she should. His instincts told him to comfort and protect the small boy with his life. He knew Stewie needed his mother even if the kid is too stubborn to admit it. His blood boil hotter in his veins when Peter suddenly ask. "Why are you so worried about Stewie?'

Lois ponders for a moment then question. "You're more protective of him then the rest of the family. So why do you care so much for him?"

Brian didn't know the answer to these questions and wish he did. He ignores them as he left the room with a Thermometer in his paw to check the sick child's temperature. Soft yet deep growls escape his throat at the two of them.

He needs to think of the reason why he care about Stewie more then the rest of the family. He always been protective of the child since the first time he met Stewie at the age of one. He held back his growls once entering Stewie's room. The boy lean against his pillows as his hands barely held on to the batter teddy bear the boy had when he was small.

The tired look in those eyes made the dog pain at the sight of them. Stewie didn't have to look at him as a soft yet angry answer slip out. "She didn't believe you that I'm sick."

Letting out a sigh, Brian ignore the question not wanting to tell the boy. He held the Thermometer in his paws. He almost smiles at the cooperation Stewie is showing him. He waited quietly for the thing to beep and suddenly he wishes he didn't. The thermometer show Stewie had a fever of a hundred and one.

With worried eyes, Brian told the boy kindly. "Stewie, you have a fever of a hundred and one. That's not too good at all."

The small child said nothing at all then yawn feeling really tired all of a sudden. The dog watch his young charge fall fast asleep before trying to tell Lois once more that Stewie des have a temperature. He found her talking to Peter of the possibility of visiting her family for the weekend. His dark eyes narrow angrily moving closer to the two humans.

Speaking more calmly then he felt, Brian told the two Griffins. "Stewie has a temp of 101. Do you want him to take anything?"Lois thought about it for a moment then asks. "Is he asleep or awake?""He barely fell asleep right now."

The woman nod holding back the flinch just seeing the pent up rage in the dog's eyes. She moves past him to her little baby's room to find him fast asleep. She could see Stewie's tiny chest up and down. She let out a breath of relief. She hopes his fever will break half way through his nap or something.

Lois places a soft kiss on his forehead murmuring softly. "Just sleep my little baby."

Brian stood in the shadows watching the interaction between mother and son. He knew Lois loves all three of her kids equally. He stay put until Lois left the room allowing Stewie to continue on sleeping. He knew the boy might wake up in a couple of hours.

-Six hours later-

Stewie open his dark eyes slowly feeling a bit dizzy but no headache at least. He knew it's close to dinner from the smell of food being cook. His stomach felt a bit queasy but he ignores it while heading down the stairs. His eyes took in most of his crazy family already sitting at the table ready to eat. He noted that his older siblings glance at his direction with concern looks in their eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what is with the concern. Stewie wasn't that close to Chris or Meg despite the age differences between the three children.

He got on his chair watching his father being an idiot again causing Lois to roll her eyes. 'It seems grandma call mommy dearest earlier. Eh, the fat man doesn't want to go visit them.' Stewie smirk lightly as this thought drift in his mind. It was times like this when he begins to wonder how he is related to Peter.

He slowly eats the dinner as his father continues to complain that he doesn't want to visit the in-laws. He held back a snort at the comment Peter made. 'It seems my suspicions are correct. A child is smarter then him. Even Chris with his fear of the monkey in the closet at least has the brains.' Stewie muse watching Lois scold Peter about not seeing her parents since the holidays.

Brian shook his head hearing the slight complaints from Peter while watching his young charge discreetly as the boy played with most of his food. He was still puzzle by the words the two Griffins asked him earlier. Even his own conscious had no idea why the boy is special. 'He does look a bit feverish but a lot better then he did earlier.' Brian noted in his mind.

The dog watches as Lois glance at her youngest with a worried look in her eyes. She could tell Stewie didn't eat that much for dinner but wasn't going to be pushing it. The whole family was up to visit her parents at ten tomorrow. Depending on how the little boy is feeling he might have to stay home and rest. She doesn't have anyone to watch the small child.

Stewie push away his plate with most of his dinner leaving the table. He walks into the living room to watch some TV before he goes to bed. He flip through the stations until he found a show were two people are arguing about something. His eyes felt heavy as a soft yawn escapes his lips. He curls up on the floor his eyes close and fast asleep before the program was over.

Brian was about to pass the couch when the soft sounds of snoring caught his attention. He walks around the couch to see the youngest Griffin curl up fast asleep looking like an angel. His heart softens at the sight and knew the boy could be sweet at times under his hard exterior. He gently picks up the five year old before heading up the stairs to lay him in bed. He felt the boy snuggle closer to him in his sleep. A soft smile grace Brian's features enjoying the feel of the boy in his arms.

Brian carefully set the boy on the bed then covers him with the blankets. He slowly got on the bed instinctively curling up at the foot of the bed. He wanted to protect Stewie and comfort the boy. He willed his body to move but it wouldn't obey him. He gave up before falling asleep himself with a smile adorning his face.

The boy or the dog didn't hear the door open or the soft awe escaping Lois nearly parted lips. Her heart melts at the sight of the two companions in the room. She turns a blind eye about the obvious feelings the two had for the other. She had a feeling Brian would take care of Stewie and tame his soul while others can not. The woman closes the door quietly as a small smile grace her lips. Both the boy and dog drift farther in the land of dreams.

-The following morning-

Stewie could barely hear the soft conversation with the dog and his mother. His vision rather fuzzy and the pounding in his head weren't helping the poor child that much as a whimper form. At the sound of the soft whimper escape catch the two people as they waited with bated breaths. Soon the soft conversation continues once again.

"Brian, are you sure it's no problem? I could call someone to watch Stewie instead." Lois replies, watching the sleeping boy shift in the bed.

"Lois, it's not a problem at all. Besides I would feel better if I'm watching him instead of someone else." Brian answers his eyes on the bed.

Lois sigh softly, her voice almost a whisper. "He's worse then yesterday. If this keeps up I might have to take him to the doctor."The dog's eyes left the boy to look at the woman with slight fear in his eyes. He didn't want to see Stewie going to the doctor or the hospital much less. The smell of fear and worry sent the fur on the back of his neck straight up. He held back a tremble as his voice almost gruff. "If he gets worse I'll call you then the doctor to come."

Lois nod before glancing behind her to find both Meg and Chris. The two stare at their mother with worry and concern for their baby bother. Meg slips past Lois moving towards the bed, beckoning Chris to come closer. Chris watches silently waiting for the dog to do anything but could hear the conversation continue.

Chris was a bit smarter then the family thought expect for Stewie. He cares about his diabolically little brother despite the barrier between the boys. He glance at Meg knowing she hated the sight of Stewie lying in bed sick with a fever that was a bit higher then yesterday. The blond saw the battered teddy bear on the floor that wasn't pick up. He picks up the toy then place it his brother's arms.

The two siblings watch the youngest snuggles closer to the bear with smiles on their faces. They heard the voice of their father calling to hurry up causing Stewie to stir a bit more. Both turn to the door glaring at the man as he came up behind Lois. Peter let out a nervous laughing forgetting about the youngest being sick.

Brian groans at first and wonder if it woke the sick child. He let out a breath of relief seeing the boy is still asleep. He let out a soft chuckle as Lois scold her husband forgetting about Stewie is still. Lois gently call to Meg and Chris that its time to go before dragging her husband by his ear. Brian smile thinking Stewie would enjoy the sight as he move closer to the bed.

Stewie slowly open his eyes finding pair of soft brown eyes staring at him. He blinks owlishly wondering where his mother and the fat man couldn't be heard in the kitchen. Suddenly a coughing spell hit the poor boy causing Brian to move closer to him. The dog gently rub the boy's back hoping to sooth the coughing fit.

Stewie moan. "Where is everyone?"

Brian lent the tired boy back on the pillows answering. "They went to visit your grandparents. Lois was about to wake up when she felt your forehead. You had a fever still kid. The whole family is worried about you."

Stewie nod light as his eyes begins to close. He asks softly, 'Mutt, can you stay here and…" The boy didn't finish his question as he fell back to sleep once more.

Brian understood what the boy wanted to ask but didn't know how to put it into words. He curls around the sick boy whispering softly as those dark pools close. "It's alright Stewie. I'll be there for you and stay here by your side when you wake up."

The dog knew Stewie meant more to him then the rest of the family. The boy held a piece of his heart that no one mange to do before. Brian is willing to do anything to keep the small child happy even if it meant to snuggle against him. He enjoys the soft breathing on his fur. Before closing his eyes to fall back to sleep, Brian echo the words he spoke earlier not minding the boy didn't catch it. "I'll be there for you, Stewie."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: This is my first Family Guy story. I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Please read and review.**


End file.
